


Te cuido

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative universe pet, Makoto ciego, Other, Protective Yamazaki Sousuke, Yamazaki Sousuke como perro guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Au de Sousuke como perro guía de Makoto.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto! (2018)





	Te cuido

Sousuke movía su cola muy feliz, aguantaba las ganas de lanzarse encima de su dueño y de llenarlo de besos para demostrarle cuanto lo quería y lo había extrañado, pero como buen perro amaestrado, esperó hasta que Makoto se agachó a su altura y le sonrió.

—¿Me extrañaste, Sousuke? —el tono de voz de su dueño siempre hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, y a pesar de los años a su lado todavía no lograba acostumbrarse. Ladró una vez, para hacerle saber que sí, por supuesto que lo había extrañado, su vida entera era Makoto y cada segundo separado de su lado era un calvario.

La mano del humano se posó en su cabeza, entre las orejas puntiagudas y siempre alertas, en aquella zona que amaba que acariciara y cerró sus ojos. Las caricias de Makoto eran estupendas, todo proveniente de parte de su dueño era grandioso. Sousuke volvió a ladrar como señal anticipada de lo que vendría, haciendo que el castaño se preparara y plantara con más firmeza sus pies en el suelo; y se lanzó.

Sus patas delanteras abrazaron por los hombros a Tachibana y su lengua recorría toda la hermosa cara que tenía frente a sí, provocando suaves y alegras risas que brotaban desde lo más profundo del pecho de su amo. Hacerlo feliz y ser de ayuda lo era todo para él. Makoto lo abrazó de vuelta y Sousuke dio un pequeño salto, facilitándole al humano levantarlo y caminar con él en brazos. Era algo osado dado su situación, pero dentro de la casa no había problemas en chocar con muebles, Sousuke además se encargaba de dejar todos los caminos despejados en caso de cualquier emergencia. También tenía suerte de que el castaño era un humano alto y fuerte, de lo contrario no podría tomarlo en brazos y caminar con él debido a su peso y tamaño.

Sousuke sabía que era un perro grande, pastor alemán o algo así había escuchado con anterioridad de su antiguo dueño, Rin, pero no le importaba, Makoto lo seguía tratando como un cachorro y él seguía dejándose mimar. Claro, que eso era dentro de la casa y cuando ambos se encontraban relajados, como en ese momento; porque cuando a Sousuke le tocaba trabajar era completamente serio en ello. No permitiría que nada le pasara a Makoto, sobre su cadáver.

Y sí, él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Makoto, y es que simplemente él había sido su salvación. A muy temprana edad fue separado del resto de sus hermanos y de su madre para comenzar un entrenamiento especial, perro policía le habían dicho que sería su profesión. Muy contento y ya centrado desde pequeño en cumplir con su labor hizo todo lo posible para aprender todos los trucos, conductas y comportamiento adecuado, su parte favorita era cuando hacía algo bien y lo felicitaban. Era una de las mayores promesas del adiestramiento canino, el encargado de cuidarlo era Matsuoka Rin, un humano apasionado por su carrera y que quería ascender rápidamente para ser el mejor, le había caído bien de inmediato al pastor alemán y congeniaron muy bien.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que lo asignaron a su especialidad, encontrar personas perdidas. No sonaba para nada difícil, tenía una buena resistencia y su ladrido era potente, por lo que al encontrar su objetivo podría pedir ayuda de manera eficiente, solo que no había contado con un pequeño pero importante problema: su olfato no funcionaba. Sin su olfato no podía hacer nada de eso, no podía encontrar personas, drogas, armas o cualquier otra utilidad, ni siquiera podía ser perro de patrulla en las calles -lo más bajo según él y su ego-, no servía. Ni siquiera había cumplido un año y ya sus sueños y metas estaban frustrados, pero lo peor de todo es que lo separarían de Rin, pues no podía quedarse en la policía.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Makoto.

Rin se había ofrecido a cuidarlo en su casa mientras le encontraba un hogar, mas no podía cuidarlo como mascota debido a sus horarios de trabajo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en la calle y la sola idea atemorizaba a Sousuke, sabía que había otros perros callejeros y no con muy buenos modales, no era como que él no pudiera defenderse, había aprendido lo elemental en la escuela canina, pero debía reconocer que la idea le atemorizaba.

Escondido hecho un ovillo bajo una silla en el pequeño departamento del oficial de policía, trataba de dormir pensando en su incierto futuro, cuando la puerta se abrió y se puso en guardia, se relajó cuando escuchó la voz de Rin, aunque su cola se paró cuando escuchó otra voz con él. Y lo escuchó, una de las voces más dulces y amables que alguna vez sus oídos todavía torpes habían oído, en pocos segundos apareció detrás de Matsuoka y Sousuke se sorprendió. Era una belleza.

Poco a poco salió de su escondite, en guardia, pero con la cola entre las piernas se fue acercando hasta el extraño para inspeccionarlo, como no podía olfatearlo tenía que asegurarse de otras formas de que era de confianza, el timbre de su voz y las vibraciones de las pisadas eran buenos indicadores, además del brillo en la mirada.

—Oh, Sousuke, ven, acércate. —Dijo Rin sentándose en el sillón con el otro humano.

—¿Sousuke? ¿quién es? —preguntó el chico castaño.

 _¿Acaso no podía verlo? Estaba justo en frente de él, ¿o acaso era una trampa para que relajara su guardia y así pudiera atacarle? ¡ja! Jamás lo lograría, era uno de los mejores prospectos en su academia y no caería tan fácil ante el enemigo_ , pensó Sousuke.

—Oh cierto, tengo un compañero temporal, no te había hablado de él.

Rin se agachó de improviso y tomó a Sousuke desde su cruz en el cuello y tiró de él para elevarlo, el cachorro trató de zafarse revolviéndose en el aire, lanzando mordiscos infructuosos y como último recurso: lloriqueando. Realmente no le dolía, pero no quería estar cerca del otro humano, no lo conocía y si bien creía que era hermoso, no tenía certeza de su naturaleza.

—¿Es un perro? —preguntó Makoto llevándose las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

 _“No, imbécil. Soy un dragón”._ Le contestó Sousuke, bufando ante la ignorancia que algunos humanos podían tener.

—Sí, es un pastor alemán, estaba en la academia canina, sería mi perro policía, pero… —la mano de Makoto se había acercado hacia el hocico de Sousuke, y este detenido por las siguientes palabras que vendrían de Rin detuvo sus impulsos de olisquear la mano que le ofrecían. De todas formas, no serviría de nada.

—¿Pero? —le insistió Tachibana.

—Al parecer su olfato no funciona bien, por lo que no puede ser parte de la organización.

_“En otras palabras, soy un inútil”_

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo el otro humano mientras Sousuke se había rendido en el agarre de Rin—. ¿Puedo tomarlo?

Sousuke levantó sus orejas ante ello, ¿acaso no había escuchado que era un cachorro inútil?

—Claro.

Su cuerpo fue traspasado a los brazos del castaño y lloró de temor un poco, pero de inmediato fue reconfortado por un cálido abrazo y unas gentiles caricias detrás de su oreja. Aquello se sentía muy bien. Se dejó mimar por unos momentos, nadie hasta ese momento le había abrazado de esa forma, con mucho cariño y amor, sintió que sus problemas desaparecían y que su cola se movía de plena felicidad. Y su mundo dio un giro en 180° cuando volvió escuchar aquella voz:

—¿Quién es un buen chico?

 _“¿Le preguntaba a él? Porque estaba claro que él no lo era, no tenía sentido del olfato y eso para un perro era horrible. Así que no sabía quién podía ser un buen chico”,_ pensó mientras ladeaba su cara en señal de curiosidad.

—¡Tú eres un buen chico! —Makoto le contestó con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro mientras tocaba la punta de su negra y suave nariz con el dedo índice de su mano. Sousuke se quedó inmóvil pensando en aquella respuesta. Jamás pensó que él sería un buen chico, quizás el humano se había equivocado, ¡ni siquiera lo estaba mirando! Estaba mal.

Pero el humano abrió los ojos y Sousuke supo que veía el interior de su alma. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan raros, eran de un color entre gris y celeste, parecían estar nublados y sin enfoque alguno, mas al mismo tiempo le aseguraban que veía más allá de lo visible, veían directamente lo que importaba: su esencia. Sousuke olvidando todo entrenamiento saltó hasta la cara de Makoto y lo llenó de besos, lo había hecho inmensamente feliz y no podía dejar de lamerlo.

—Vaya, parece que le gustas, jamás ha hecho eso conmigo ni con nadie —la voz de Rin rompió la atmósfera y acalló las risas nerviosas de Makoto.

—¿En serio? —Makoto alejó un poco a Sousuke de sí y levantó su cabeza, ladeándola como si estuviera pensando en ello—. Dijiste que buscabas una casa para él, ¿no?

—Sí, pero Makoto, ¿no pensarás…?

—Sousuke, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo? —le preguntó gentilmente al cachorro. Fue el momento más feliz en la vida del pequeño, quien entusiasmado ladró para contestar de la emoción.

Desde ese día habían vivido juntos, años pasaron y Sousuke se había convertido en el mejor perro guía que podría haber. Le había costado entender que su dueño era diferente a los demás humanos, al parecer también tenía problemas como él, pero en vez del olfato su visión era la que no servía. No era como algo que le importase a Sousuke, para él Makoto era simplemente perfecto, no había nadie tan bueno y siempre lo trataba con mucho amor, no podía pedir nada más.

Recordaba como lo había enseñado con mucha paciencia, enseñándole las mejores maneras en que podía ayudarle, que debía hacer ruido cuando anduviera en la casa para que él pudiese encontrarlo fácilmente, le enseñó factores de riesgo y cómo evitarlo y que debía mantener sus juguetes guardados para no generar un accidente. Un día en que Sousuke todavía era un cachorro descuidado y olvidó su pelota favorita en mitad del pasillo fue horrible, Makoto iba caminando y resbaló con la pelota, generando una horrible caída que causó algunos moretones, Sousuke no encontraba maneras suficientes de ayudar a Makoto y de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba; el castaño solo lo regañó con cariño y volvió a repetirle las indicaciones para una buena convivencia en casa.

Su trabajo en la calle también era algo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pues salía siempre con Makoto, a no ser que pasara algo en específico o que otro humano fuera a buscar al suyo para salir, en ese caso se quedaba cuidando de la casa, -y asustando al gato del vecino, un gato roñoso y con gesto aburrido en cuyo collar decía: “Haruka”- esperando a que llegara Tachibana. Pero en caso de salir con él, su labor era guiarlo por las ajetreadas calles, detenerse frente a las calles esperando el semáforo o esperar a que fuera seguro cruzar, advertirle de algún peligro y protegerlo en todo momento.

La primera vez que salieron mientras él usaba su arnés de perro guía fue un tanto vergonzoso para el pastor alemán, pues durante su camino de regreso olvidó la casa en que vivían y trató de usar su olfato para volver, pasando de largo. Si no fuera porque Makoto tenía contados los pasos desde la parada del autobús hasta su casa, hubieran acabado quizás en dónde. Ese día fue otra mancha negra en la trayectoria de Sousuke, quien no dejaba de gimotear por haber fracasado; Makoto no podía verlo, pero sentía en sus manos como las orejas de su cachorro estaban bajas al igual que su ánimo. El castaño consideraba que era imposible que lo hiciera bien la primera vez, apenas llevaban viviendo dos meses juntos y Sousuke aun no era entrenado profesionalmente para ser perro guía, aun así, se había esforzado lo suficiente y había hecho un buen trabajo.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, le dio una porción doble de comida y lo llevó a dormir con él en su cama, a pesar de que el cachorro contaba con todas sus cosas necesarias para llevar una buena vida al nivel del suelo. Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, lo tapó con la manta y juntos empezaron a roncar. Desde ese día que Sousuke dormía junto a Makoto en su cama -con ciertas excepciones obvias que se producían cuando su humano tenía rituales de apareamiento y en que el perro era echado a dormir a la sala-, incluso, Tachibana compró una cama más grande cuando ya era imposible dormir de manera cómoda con Sousuke debido a su gran tamaño y porque este le pegaba patadas hasta hacer que cayera al piso.  

Eran una familia feliz de dos, Sousuke no necesitaba nada más que la compañía de Makoto y hacía todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, siempre se enorgullecía frente a otros perros de que tenía el mejor amo del mundo y que nada ni nadie era mejor, provocaba envidia entre el resto de las mascotas, pero siempre estando alerta a que Makoto estuviera a salvo y manteniendo su papel de guardián y guía. Ahora conocía la mayor parte de las calles y casi no se perdía, era conocido en varios negocios de la zona e incluso solía ir de compras solo, llevando la bolsa en su hocico y el dinero necesario en un bolsillo de su arnés, ni siquiera una vez intentaron robarle, pues su gran tamaño, peso y la ferocidad de su mordida era toda la intimidación que necesitaba para mantener a los delincuentes alejados.

Su único gran problema era que a veces Makoto era demasiado amable con todo el mundo, incluyendo otros animales. Solía tirar alpiste en las mañanas para las aves -aves que el pastor alemán se asegura de ahuyentar luego como simple diversión- y le daba leche al gato del vecino. En verdad que Sousuke no soportaba al felino, siempre que podía le botaba con la pata el cuenco con leche que su gentil humano le daba a la bola de pelos andante, hasta que Haru se ponía a aullar para llamar la atención de Makoto y este iba a acariciarlo. En momentos así agradecía que su olfato no funcionara, pues de lo contrario tendría que luchar con el terrible hecho de que Makoto tuviera el olor de otro animal impregnado en él.

De todas formas, luego de siempre sacar a Haru de su casa por la ventana o de tratar de morderlo, Sousuke iba y se tiraba encima de Tachibana, a demostrarle que era él el que más lo quería, amaba y adoraba en este mundo, que daría lo que fuera por él y que su universo giraba en torno a los ojos nublados del castaño. Siempre trataba de demostrarle que estaba agradecido por haberlo aceptado, que con solo su presencia era el perro más feliz del mundo, que valoraba cada segundo a su lado y que no sería nada sin él. Lo amaba incondicionalmente y siempre estaría allí para él, cuidándolo y guiándolo, sin importar qué ni las adversidades que el tiempo trajera.

**Author's Note:**

> Dibujo del au realizado por "Heresmellslikecanon"
> 
> https://twitter.com/barbaaritha96/status/1063635330413326338?s=09
> 
> http://heresmellslikecanon.tumblr.com/post/180192430322/basado-en-el-hermoso-fic-de-bluedreamssm-te


End file.
